popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Goku-Sotsu-Kun
- 14= - LT= }} |caption = I'm great! Haha! |birthplace = Somewhere in Round Star |birthdate = ★ Day of ● Month (November 14th) |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Black |hobby = Speaking to people with a speech |relative = Unknown |like = People who follow me |dislike = People who are against me |appearance1 = pop'n music 14 FEVER! |appearance2 = pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Enzetsu 地の記　獄編 |designer = amamon.}} Goku-Sotsu-Kun is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. Personality ひょひょひょひょひょ～、ボクはごくそつくんだよ～。 と～っても偉いんだ^^ 偉いんだよっ～！！！！！！ひょひょひょひょひょ～。 Hahahahahaa, I am Goku-Sotsu-kun. I'm very great^^ I'm great!!!!!! Ahahahaha!! With such frightening behavior, Goku-Sotsu-Kun is the rebellious, sadistic, and tyrannical dictator of the Round Star. He summons an army of his autonomous own selves to conquer areas of the Pop'n World. Goku-Sotsu-Kun has a sadistic, secret past that is hidden within his mind. Appearance Enzetsu Goku-Sotsu-Kun resembles a white-skinned male with very large black colored eyes, red lips and black hair. If you look at his head from the side, it is very large and round. His nails are painted a black color. His uniform resembles that of a Japanese schoolboy's or military outfit, navy blue with two white stripes on the sleeves of the uniform. There's white stripes as well on his black boots. His original palette appears again in 地の記獄編 from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Goku's 2P palette changes his hair color blonde, and his eyes maroon. His entire uniform is colored red-orange, while his shoes are brown. Cameos Goku-Sotsu-Kun, along with Usao-kun, appear behind of Lisa, Tsurara, and Milk in one of Milk's cutscenes in HELLO! POP'N MUSIC, wearing a black kimono. NET Self Goku-Sotsu-kun's Attack and Damage quotes also make up the "1 heart" and "5 heart" chara deco phrases in Pop'n Music Lapistoria respectively. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode ポップンを一緒にするのですか？ するのですか？ するのですよねぇぇぇぇ！ Do you want to do Pop'n together? You gonna do it? Won't you do iiiiit?! Etymology Goku-Sotsu is a Japanese name meaning "hell's guard." Trivia *Goku-Sotsu-Kun is one of the few Pop'n Music characters to be the favorite of supporting fans. May 9th was declared "Goku-Sotsu-kun Day" by Japanese fans several years ago, when they would show their appreciation of Goku-Sotsu-kun by drawing fan art, baking Goku Sotsu-themed pastries, etc. *Goku's 2P color palette is identical to Onnanoko's, except his is a lighter scheme and sports red eyes. *Goku-Sotsu-Kun shares his birthdate with Akatsuki. **The birthdate for Goku-Sotsu-Kun represents his birthplace in Round Star. *Although it looks like lipstick, it is revealed by Amamon, Goku-Sotsu-kun's designer, in the FEVER! Q&A that the red around Goku-Sotsu-kun's mouth is his actual lips and gums. **Additionally, Wac comments that it might look like that because Goku-Sotsu-kun "eats a lot of tomatoes." Chihiro says it is spicy food irritating the lips. Eimy says it looks like gums. *Goku-Sotsu-kun's 2P version is called "Coku-Sotsu-kun." This originated from misreading the "G" as a "C" in his name banner. Another name is "Kunisotsu," where "koku" is just another way of reading "kuni." *Goku-Sotsu-kun is one of the four heavenly kings, alongside DOOOOOM, Uno and Wilhelm. He is the second to last boss in Episode 6 of Pop'n Music FEVER!. *Goku-Sotsu-kun's movements are based on that of a doll. **Additionally, he often mirrors Minoru Torihada's poses and dance. For example, his Neutral animation is very similar to the poses he makes in the cover pictures from his 2001 photo book "廃人玉砕". *Goku-Sotsu-kun is considered a top-class Asaki character. In one card, he is "leading" the other Asaki characters. *It is a popular theory, particularly in the west, that Goku-Sotsu-kun is based on Adolf Hitler. **Goku-Sotsu-kun is actually inspired by Minoru Torihada, a popular Japanese comedian who satirizes the far-right and is misunderstood by the mass public. **Japanese fans also make connections between Goku-Sotsu-kun and Yukio Mishima, a significant author whose works focused on death, sexuality and political change, and founded his own right-wing militia. Gallery Animations goku nuetral.gif|Neutral goku miss.gif|Miss goku lose.gif|Lose Goku-sotsu-kun win.gif|FEVER! Win gsk ojama.gif|Ojama goku 2P nuetral.gif|2P Neutral Screenshots Cha_main_gokusotsukun_01.png|Gotsu-Sotsu-Kun's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria Profile e05.gif|A depiction of the HELL 14 expert course (top right). m10.gif hell14.png fg7.png 06_3_01.gif|Graphic for Episode 6 of the Fever Senshi Pop'n 14 no Himitsu Hiyakkiyakoda!!.jpg|Goku-Sotsu-kun with Guwanzesama, Oni-Be, Ni No Maru, Kobozu, Zina and Ichi No Myou on the Pop'n Music Sunny Park card "Hi~yakkiyako~da~i!!" HelloPNMUsaoGokuSotsu.jpg|Graphic from HELLO! POP'N MUSIC gsk mobile.jpg|How Goku-Sotsu-Kun appeared in Pop'n Rhythmin Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Fever! AC Characters Category:Males